One Rainy Night
by Natazi
Summary: In a quest for one true love, sometimes what you need is to be at the right place at the right time... and a cue from your friend. Jonny x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

"More sake, Jonny?" Erica asked him. Moving slightly in the bar stool, Jonny nodded. It was late into the night, and the only other people in Stray Sheep were Boss and two men at the corner booth. It's pouring outside and he didn't feel like coming home just yet.

Putting sake bottle and cup in front of him, Erica said, "Did something happen? You're awfully quiet today. Also, it's weird that everyone else's gone home and you're still here."

"Thanks," he murmured and pour his drink. "Nothing happened." _And that's exactly what's wrong,_ he added in his mind. He felt like his life had been very boring recently. It was the same routine over and over again. He woke up in the morning - alone, went to work, Stray Sheep afterwards with his friends, and went home. That was it.

His phone chirped and he took it out. An e-mail from an address he didn't recognize.

_Hi, Jonny! It's me, Alli. Thanks for your help selling my father's car the other day 3 I have another one in my garage. But it won't even start, so you think you can drop by tomorrow to check it out?_

Jonny knit his brows. Which one was Alli again? Ah, that red-headed college girl who was a big fan of clothes too small for her. Now where the hell could she get his e-mail address? His mind instantly flew to Toby. _That kid, _he thought to himself, sighing heavily. He put down his cigarette and started typing.

_I'll have one of the guys to come over. What time do you want it to be checked?_

_Aww :( Can't YOU come instead? Around 10am? Please?_

He let out a sigh. He had a feeling this wouldn't be just about the car. But she was a customer and damn it if he lost one because of things like this.

_Okay, 10 AM._

Erica approached him again after serving drinks to corner booth men. Sitting on another bar stool, she eyed him. "You can talk to me if you have problems, you know. Or is it about one of the guys? I swear I won't say anything to them," she made a gesture as if to lock her lips and threw away the key."

"That's not it," he put out his cigarette and reached into his jacket pocket for another one. "My life has been very boring is all. We're nearly 33 and we're not moving anywhere at all, Erica."

"Hmm? What's that?" Erica tilted her head, her red hair waving slightly at the movement. "Are you saying that _we _should date, Jonny?"

"Yeah, right," he snorted. "And then the next day we will find Toby's dead body hanging from the ceiling in his bedroom."

"Hah, that's not gonna happen," She tilted her head. "I don't get it, Jonny. You're gonna die alone waiting for The One to magically appear in your life. You're a nice guy, that sort of fate doesn't suit you. Why don't you just find someone pretty and get married already?"

"I'm not just waiting around," Jonny secretly hoped Erica didn't notice the defensive tone. Truth to be told, he hadn't been particularly interested in looking for someone for nearly a year.

Since the day Katherine became Mrs. Brooks. But Erica certainly didn't need to know that.

"Well, I don't see you trying either."

"Exactly. You don't _see _me trying. Because I never do it in front of you."

"Why don't you? We have some female customers everyday here but I have never seen you hit on anybody."

He blew out smoke from between his lips. Erica had a point. He had never spoken to any woman here besides her.

And she's not even a _real_ woman.

Seeing him not answering, Erica grinned. "See?" She waved at the entrance. Who knows, maybe someday your future wife just happen to walk in through that door!"


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

Rachel looked up to the sky above her, watching thick clouds slowly eating up the stars. She could hear thunder rumbling in distance.

"Ugh. Why didn't I bring an umbrella?" She muttered to herself, and began walking briskly. She was halfway home when rain suddenly pouring heavily.

"Ack!" She stepped into a puddle. "This is no good. I can barely see anything!" Her eyes roam around frantically, looking for anything with a roof. Her eyes stopped at a red neon sign not too far ahead. She made a mad dash towards it.

"Oh, a bar. How come I've never noticed it before?" She wiped her handbag with her palm and tidied her wet brown hair a little before reaching for the doorknob. It opened with a chime.

Hanging her overcoat near the door, she looked around the room. It was quite pleasant place.. at least it was not the hellish, wet mess like the one on the other side of the door. As she did so, her eyes meet those of two people at the bar, a man an a woman, most likely the barmaid, both with a weird look on their faces. Rachel tilted her head, puzzled, and looked down to her damp outfit. _Well, excuse me, _she thought to herself. _But I don't usually look this way._ Feeling a little grumpy, she made her way to the bar. She climbed onto one of the stools and put her handbag next to her, separating her and the black-haired man, who wasn't staring at her anymore and smoking his cigarette instead.

"Uh, welcome," the red-haired barmaid approached her, a slightly amused smile on her face. "What can I get you?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows at her expression, but didn't bother to ask. "Gin and tonic," she replied. The barmaid nodded and walked behind the counter. Rachel turned to the man beside her, hesitated a little, before finally calling him.

"Um, excuse me," the said man raised his gaze to meet hers. "Can you watch over my belongings for a minute? I need to use the restroom."

The man looked slightly surprised, but nodded and pointed at the corner of the room with his cigarette. "It's right there."

"Thank you," she said, a smile blossomed on her face.


End file.
